BadBoyBlu
Clark Costello Bickford (born: ) better known online as BadBoyBlu '''or just '''Blu (formerly Simply Ridiculous), is a video game commentator and an occasional vlogger. He often plays games either by himself or featuring many of his friends from his local community or people he met on the internet from all around the world. He started his current channel on November 24, 2013 and started uploading as of January 1st, 2014. Since then he has gained over 1,800 YouTube subscribers and over 475 Twitch followers. History Clark C. Bickford '(named after his grandfather) was born and raised in Chicago, Illinois. He spent most of his time watching many content creators and using their techniques to evolve his own. His first video on his old channel, ''Clarkoawesomness entitled "Stupid Afro Guitar Style" features Clark at age 11 attempting to play an electric guitar and dance to the popular k-pop song "Gangnam Style". After quite some time, he then abandoned the channel, only to be used for school projects. Just before graduating junior high school, the account was blocked from further use as it was created using his old district's school email address which was set to be terminated when he graduated. When Clark moved into middle school, he created the channel Stakked Rakk Gaming which he later changed to Simply Ridiculous due to the name being called "offensive". He thought the name suited his wild personality and went forward with it. This turned out to be one of the best decisions of his time on YouTube as he soon gained over 250 subscribers in under 3 weeks. On August 5, 2017, Clark dyed his hair blue in order to raise money for the Make-A-Wish Foundation after a dare he stated on Twitter, claiming that if he amassed 1,500 subscribers or more by early summer, he would dye it for charity as well as do a live-streaming event to raise money. He ended up raising about $100 in donations for the charity but plans on doing more streams to help raise that total even more. After the original dare, he kept dying his hair and eventually experimented with other colors such as a sort of turquoise, purple, and red until he finally dyed it back to his natural color on April 22, 2018. Although he later dyed the tips of his hair pink for breast cancer awareness month. Clark is currently a senior in high school and is doing his best to expand his audience. He usually streams at least once or twice a week on his Twitch, ItsBadBoyBlu, and uploads occasionally on his YouTube channel. He also started his own merchandise line via his partners, GamerBorn.co.uk. He is also an official sponsor of HakJakGames' "Guts and Glory" and even has his own custom levels and items in the game like some other popular internet starts such as H2O Delirious. He plans to keep uploading and streaming in hopes that some day he may be able to entertain a wide audience and give back to his community as much as he can. He also plans to travel to various game conventions and camps to meet with his sponsors, fans, and his internet idols. In August of 2017, he attended Camp17 and spent a week playing games and doing other activities with Mini Ladd, Terroriser, and BasicallyIDoWrk as well as many other people he originally met online and solidified friendships with while at the camp. He later appeared in the three YouTuber's vlogs of their time at the camp. His fan base and group of friends he records with is steadily growing each day as he uploads a variety of new series to his channel and streams popular franchises online. In March of 2018, he decided to finally give the popular streaming website Twitch a chance. He had previously made a channel but had never used it as he thought the layout of the website was confusing. He now streams very often on the platform and engages with his fans. On April 20, 2018, Clark made the choice of changing his long used display name from Simply Ridiculous to BadBoyBlu. He claimed this was because he felt his name was too long or hard to spell for many people as well as his new name dates back to his roots. He has used the name "Blu" since before even starting YouTube or Twitch. The "bad boy" part comes from the color blue often being associated with all things good. Clark's idea was to have his caricature portray the opposite, even if his main focus is on growing a large, caring community ironically. Quotes *"When in doubt... F**K IT AND SHOUT!" '''(popular slogan from 2016) *"There's balls in my balls." 100,000 ORBEEZ IN THE BATHTUB!!! �� (NOT CLICKBAIT) '(Via YouTube)' *"Smell like a b**ch." SMELL LIKE A B**CH! | GTA V Online Foolery '(Via YouTube)' *"My hat's off to you. Not really because my hair looks like utter shit which is why I'm wearing this hat." G FUEL GIVEAWAY AND CAMP17?! | (Easter) Updates #2 '(Via YouTube)' *''"I don't care anymore!" ''I DONT CARE ANYMORE '(Via YouTube)' *"Land it damnit, you pothead. Actually is it pot-... pot-ass? Ass-pot? I'm gonna call him ass-pot. Don't quote me on that, please."'' A RAGE INDUCING BIRTHDAY | Getting Over It #1'' (Via YouTube) *"The mighty roar of the Retardasaurus Rex... REEEEEEE" Still Worse Than PUBG | Fortnite Stream '(Via Twitch)' *"Good meme. Good meme buddy. And I'm out. Bye, have a nice day. Good meme... I take pride in how bad I am." (Via Twitch) **minutes of hysterical laughter followed by a large wheeze* "I'm a goose!" Oh No! | Uno Stream '(Via Twitch)' YouTube Subscriber Milestones *100 Subscribers: Aug. 10, 2014 *250 Subscribers: Aug. 16, 2014 *500 Subscribers: Feb. 25, 2015 *750 Subscribers: Jan. 31, 2016 *1,000 Subscribers: Nov. 11, 2016 *1,500 Subscribers: July 8, 2017 Twitch Follower Milestones *100 Followers: May 2, 2018 *250 Followers: May 10, 2018 *500 Followers: Oct. 21, 2018 Trivia *He has 3 pets, including 2 cats named Fritz and Leo, and one dog named Elvis or "Moogie" as Clark sometimes calls him. *His current height is 5'7" (170cm). *His absolute favorite foods are ramen noodles and meat pizza. *He was originally supposed to have a twin sister, but she died in the womb during the fetal stage. *If he was a girl his parents would have named him Isabella. *Currently, Clark has been completely self taught how to edit videos and has taken film production classes in high school to improve his knowledge of editing, filmmaking, acting, etc. Although as of July, 2018, Clark's friend Daniel or Dannimal edits most of the newer content uploaded to his channel. *On April 9th, 2017, Clark joined the eSports team Born (@borngg on Twitter) as an online content creator and has stuck with the team ever since. He and the other members are close and play with each other on occasion. *He has had 3 foreign exchange students live in his house for a year, the most recent one being Jorge who has showed up in a few of his videos and helped build his "YouTube space." *He has always just wanted to make people laugh, he wanted to be an actor as a kid. *He supports equality between all people of every race, gender, religion, etc. *His first kiss was at age 14. *He has a fairly decent knowledge of the guitar and bass and will occasionally play Rocksmith in his spare time and takes lessons in an attempt to "remaster his craft". *When he was 12 he was diagnosed with ADHD but later hit puberty and was rediagnosed with ADD as well as mild seasonal depression which causes him to lose focus and motivation for his passions. *His dream job (besides YouTube or Twitch) is voice acting, 2D animation, design, and creating his own animated television series. *One of his favorite games is Grand Theft Auto (Specifically V). *His first gaming console ever was a Nintendo Wii he got when he was a child and played religiously (as well as the Gameboy Advance), later followed by an Xbox One in 2013 until he built his first PC with some friends on Christmas of 2016. *His current profile caricature was made by a friend of his, KrypexHD. *He had severe anger issues until 8th grade and even needed counseling and therapy. He even claims he would most likely "bully" his past self. *He has broken several bones due to "stupid" acts such as attempting to kick a ball while on black ice. *He used to be a Pokémon fanboy as a child and his favorite Pokémon is Suicune. *He has played many games in his life, but none have enraged him more so far than Getting Over It or Cuphead. *There have been instances where Clark has been observed talking or mumbling in his sleep, very occasionally in another language. Those may include Spanish, Japanese, and even Gaelic (although the actual spoken words may not have been entirely correct based on translation). *Since May of 2018, Clark has been trying his hardest to create a full concept and pilot episode for an animated television series he hopes to be pitched when he is in or out of college entitled Frontiersmen. *Clark hopes to learn how to draw in the styles of Piemations and more in order to help create his show concept and develop a new and polished skillset. *He has been in 2 car accidents, both while riding his bike, and both were the driver of the car's fault. In addition to that, he was in a violent bike accident back in 2012 while simply riding down a hill near his house with some friends. He wasn't wearing a helmet that day because "the ride wouldn't take much time". As he rode down the hill, his friend in from of him was going too slow and Clark's brakes were in too bad condition to slow him down. Because of this he tried to swerve around his friend when his tires got caught in a rut between the sidewalk and the grass, shredding up his tires, and ultimately stopping them abruptly, causing him to fly over his handlebars, his face skidding a few feet down the concrete. While his bike tumbled after him, the handlebars smacked him in the eye, popping a blood vessel and giving him a black eye, as well as knocking him out instantly. He doesn't remember much right after the accident except for waking up and talking to the paramedic that assisted him in the ambulance, and how mad his parents were that he wasn't wearing a helmet, but he still had a smile on his face in the hospital bed. Nicknames *Blu *BluTheOne *B³ *BB *Blue Boy *Bluebie *Lil Blu Bean *Baddie *Blueberry *Good Guy Green *Mitakashime *No-chin *Meatloaf Hair *Nipple Nose *The Retardasaurus Rex (Reee Rex for short) *Donut Belly *The Mighty Meatbeater *Captain Johnald Johnson *Thiccy B *The Yeetmeister *Dr. Austismo *Forehead Games Played (Live or on YouTube) *CS:GO *Cards Against Humanity *Call of Duty: Black Ops III *Grand Theft Auto: V *Guts and Glory *Subnautica *Just Cause 3 *Minecraft *Garry's Mod *Overwatch *Friday the 13th *Roblox *Pinturillo 2 *Unfair Mario *Far Cry 4 *Battlefield 4 *Need for Speed: Rivals *Call of Duty: Ghosts *Golf With Friends *Doki Doki Literature Club *Cuphead *Rocket League *Getting Over It *VR Chat *Fortnite *Far Cry 5 *Uno *Shellshock Live *Undertale *Deltarune *Star Wars: Battlefront II *Stick Fight *Papers, Please Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers